


[Podfic] Don't Grow Away From Me

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Every instinct tells her that this is another bad dream, the likes of which she has experienced before countless times in the thirteen years since becoming a parent.“Are you okay?”She sniffs, forces herself to regain her composure before she fully turns to him. “You…you allow your son to…to do things like this all the time. How?”Dr. Maheswaren and Greg reflect after their respective children leave for Homeworld.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Priyanka Maheswaran, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Greg Universe & Priyanka Maheswaran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Don't Grow Away From Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Grow Away From Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009919) by [thesometimeswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/dont-grow-away-from-me/%5BSteven%20Universe%5D%20Dont%20Grow%20Away%20From%20Me.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/dont-grow-away-from-me/%5BSteven%20Universe%5D%20Dont%20Grow%20Away%20From%20Me.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:09:54  
M4A |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-8-30/113652182-44100-2-53aaea01cea18.m4a)  
  
| 7 MB | 0:09:54


End file.
